Potenia
Potenia, or Ruvipio as it is known by his locales, is one of the currently growing countries in ‘Country Battle’. It was formed in 1801, after recently being discovered by famous expeditionist Moa Lofnem, a courageous and brave young woman. History Moa Lofnem, a curious woman set out from her small island to the south of Potenia. She and a crew of twelve others sailed over to the north, eventually arriving in Satiera on the coast where they settled. They discovered the locales there, but they did not attack. Instead they created the land of Potenia, meaning powerful in Moa’s old language. The locales very followed, naming it Ruvipio, which meant powerful in their own language. The first Nupesi (Think monarch or president) was one of the original crew members, being Vuc Dernen. He was a kind and benevolent man, being more focused on cultivating the land, giving jobs and education to the locals and being mainly pacifists. He did not focus on the army, but instead keeping them alive. Many people were very very happy with him and he was a very good ruler. He is mainly known for starting Potenia and starting the Farms of Jepwit, which means good harvest in their language. It certainly worked. However, in 1806 he was discovered assasinated in his home, a sharp stick pierced through his heart. It turns out that Vuc was assassinated by a rogue foreigner, who was hired by the next Nupesi: Xomtu Menca. He was not a kind man and cast an iron grip around the country. He was more of a dictator, making most people work in the mines instead of farms and they started to harvest more ores. He wanted more power, and needed weaponry to invade local districts. The first ever District was conquered by his barely trained men but it satisfied him. The 11th District, Ikiwon was treated very poorly compared to the other ten. They were barely fed, was forced to work in the coal mines and were highly opressed. It did not take them long to riot, and the band of hundred or so managed to invade the place where Xomtu stayed and kill him. He died in 1809. The country was scrambling for a new leader and the youngster sister of Moa herself stepped up. Kiki Lofnem was yet another great leader, whose main concern was exploring the world, but most importantly finding out who were the threats all in Satiera. She sent spies to all of the other countries, gaining little to none information. Kiki split the population between mining and farming, not really caring about what was more important. She was most well known for discovering the Udar Archipelago and South Revanac for her people, and she helped fill up most of the globes that the young Potenics would look at. She eventually stepped down in 1812, due to all of the pressure. The next Nupesi was yet again a male, being Nez Kenutu. His was most well known for establishing connection with many other countries, some being Spartania, Ozero and Bres. He was a business man, caring most about money for his population. What he did not do well was conspire against Eclea, the biggest threat on the map. He was discovered and the country of Potenia almost perished due to his foolish actions. The dark age of Potenia came, filled with fear and threat of war and death. Nez had no choice but to step down in 1818. The final Nupesi and current day one is Otecilli Cuxon. She made the rather smart decision of making peace with Eclea, the biggest country in the game. They became closer and the dark age was finally over. Trading and invading resumed, life becoming finally normal though. Otecilli is somewhat controversial as she agreed to signing the Peace Treaty Eclea declared, meaning Potenia could not fight for ten years. The country split into two factions the Que, who agreed with the treaty and the Epvo, who disagreed with it. A mini civil war started, though it was quickly ended by Otecilli herself in 1822. She has become quieter now, and talks of her resigning are being made.